The Director and The Agent
by gramsgirl107
Summary: was it a secret that they were together, was it a promblem, was she the one who made him go crazy, she was the reason he broke rule number 12 without even thinking, was his team just a team or was it a family contains metion of rape and sexual desire nothing more then hints but rated m to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Director Jenny(Jen or Jenny)**

I knew as soon as the man left I had to go somewhere, I knew Jethro would be up. I slowly lift myself up off the ground and I called a cab to drive me to his house. Other then the address no words were spoken the whole ride. I paid and walked inside Jethro's house. The front door was unlocked as usually, I walk down to the basement that I know he is most likely going to be since he spoke of starting a new one. I head Down the stairs as my face becomes wet as tears pour down my face.

**Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Mine or Gibbs)**

I walk into my basement and get sanding on my new boat. A long case just ended and I'm glad to have some time at home. No surprise I'm not alone long as my door is rarely ever locked and everybody comes to see me. Like a feather she glides down my stairs, her red hair is messed up and tears pour from her eyes. I notice she is wearing a ripped shirt and her pants are soaked with blood. I rush to meet her and she clings to me words are useless for me. I set her on the step and she whimpers as I pull her away from me. I take a look and take off my NCIS tee-shirt and put it over hers the shirt reaches her thighs. I ask her what happened and she just shakes her head, I tell her I had to know if she wanted help, she tells me I need my notepad, I tell her to follow me and we walk into the living room and I wrap her in the throw blanket. She describes the man and what happened and I wrap her slim body in my arms and carry her to my room. I set her on my bed and grab a set of NCIS sweatpants from my oak dresser and hand them to her. She thanks me and then asks me to turn around I tell her I'm going to get a cup of coffee and she thanks me. I head down to my kitchen and fill up a cup with coffee that I had made and then heated it up in the microwave. I feel arms go around my waist as I watch my cup turn in the microwave. I smile and turn to face my Red haired guest, I feel her hold me tight and I ask if she is okay, she tells me that she is okay now that she is here with me. I hug her and grab my cup as the microwave beeps. I take a gulp then hand her the cup and head toward the bathroom(head)

**Jen**

Gibbs left me with his cup in his kitchen as he goes to use the head, I take small sips and I feel a small smile form as his strong warm arms enclose around me. I borough into him and he adjusts so that his arms are on mine, I give him his cup as he slid his hands over mine. We go lay on the couch and I thank him for being him and he just says its no problem.

**Mine**

we lay on my couch silence is echoed in the house, I feel Jen curl into me as a light breeze flows through the room. I press against her and she clutches my shirt and I lay my head on her shoulder. She falls asleep within minutes and I follow without any trouble. I wake up to something holding me and I try to move but feel the weight of another person and I realize that Jen and I fell asleep on the couch after she came over. I hate to wake her up as I know she doesn't have to work as I'm only going in to give Abby the clothes she wore to my house and the description of the person who did this. I hear my Cell-phone ringing in the kitchen but couldn't move. I move so I can carry Jen and she just clings to me more as I walk into the kitchen. I grab my phone and I notice its Abby who called, I called back and she is asking me if I knew where the director was, I sigh and tell Abby that she was with me and that I would see her in 15 Abby calmed down and I hung up the phone, I sat in the kitchen chair and kissed Jen's forehead. Her beautiful eyes flutter open and she looks at me in shock, I tell her I had a call and that she was asleep, she turns bright red and I just let her go, I tell her to change and grab a new set that Abby would need the two she has here. She smiled and asked me to come help, I told her I would be up as I set up the coffee pot I heard her scream, I ran up to see her laying in a ball on the floor next to the bathroom.

**Jen**

Jethro helped me up and he gave me one of his Marine corps shirts and a set of NCIS pants. I laugh when he comes in with a cup of coffee and his gun, He gives me smile as i take a gulp of the coffee in his hands. he asked me" why my coffee, your really lucky Jen that i don't get mad at you."' i thank him and smile and ask " do you want the cup back Jethro, and your coffee taste better then when people make mine minus Abby, Ducky and Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

That was this morning,I close my eyes for a few minutes, the door opens and I pretend I'm asleep and the person walks over and I know it's Jethro as I can smell his coffee and the hints of sawdust on him. He sighs and and puts the cup on my desk and then kisses my forehead, I open my eyes and his face is inches from mine in a faint smile that he does just for me. I grab his cup and take a gulp he gives me a playful glare as I set it back down, he gives me a hug and asks if I had any cases for him . I frown as I glance down at the report I fell asleep readin, it was on a missing marine the son was at a park alone, the report came in an hour ago, I hand him my notes on it and he kisses myt forehead and runs out thanking me as I yell you forgot your coffee, his voice is weak but I hear him say Keep it I'll get another on the way. I think back to the other night when I was raped,Jethro was there for me. I pick up my phone off the desk and Call who was surprisingly here waiting on Jethro since there was no body just a boy. I ask if he wants to have lunch with me but he Unfornetaley wants to be there for when Jethro when gets here with the boy, that only leaves Abby. She was happily came up to eat, as we were finishing my cellphone rang and it was no surprise Jethro as he never calls my office phone, I answer it as Abby looks curiously at me

Phone coversation

Hello this is Director Jenny of NCIS how may I help you? His laugh fills my ears, "Hey Jen real funny, just letting you know were on our way back with the boy,have Abby look for any family he can go to,I'll be back in 10, do you need anything while I'm out?" I pull the phone away and tell Abby the message. She yells as she is walking out of my office "Don't forget to get my Cafe-Pow." I put the phone back and say "another coffee please, Ducky could use some tea since he has been down stairs waiting for you, and Abby wants the usual." He hangs up and I tell my secretary out front of my office that I wish to be alone, she gives me a thumbs up as I close my door knowing that Jethro would come anyways.

End of phone coverstation


End file.
